


Diary Detectives

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [19]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, but is very incompetent, cara does detective work, everything works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: While cleaning up from a party, Taylor finds a diary in her house.  The tricky part?  Inside it, there's a love confession about her, but no name.  Hiring Cara as a detective isn't going to go wrong...is it?





	Diary Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pisa1221 (on wattpad)

Taylor found it when she was cleaning her apartment from top to bottom. She'd had an insane party the night before, but the consequences of that were having to clean up all of the paper plates and beer bottles with a major hangover.

She nearly vacuumed it up, because it first looked like a label torn from a beer bottle. When she stooped down to look closer, however, Taylor noticed that it was, in fact, a small notebook. It definitely wasn't hers--she hated writing in tiny, cramped places, but there was no name scrawled inside the cover or signing any one of the pages.

There was a name in it, and it jumped out at her as she flipped through the pages. Curiosity getting the better of her, Taylor read:

_Dear diary,_

_I know I keep talking about Taylor, but she's in nearly every other thought I have at this point. I know that this is getting out of hand and I'm being pathetic. But I think I've fallen in love with her. I know that she doesn't feel the same way, but I've decided that I'm okay with staying friends because I need her in my life._

_She's hilarious, she's so caring and is always looking out for all of us, she's usually the one who plans our events as a friend group, not to mention she's beautiful. And her eyes. I could just get lost staring into them. They remind me of an ocean, and I'm sometimes convinced that, if one peered into them long enough, they could get sucked straight into her soul._

_I know I'm absolutely fucked, but I know there's no way she'll ever love me the way I love her._

Taylor had to sit down on the couch to process this recent development. There was somebody at her party who was in love with her. She had to find out who it was. She'd watched enough detective shows in her lifetime to know to start by making a list of everyone who was at the party to narrow down who it could be out of her friends. Sadly, that didn't help out too much, considering all of the people who had been attending the party.

So Taylor decided that she needed to obtain a sidekick. And she knew just the girl for the job.

Cara picked up on the first ring. "T Swizz? To what to I owe the pleasure of this call from her majesty herself?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. Cara certainly was a character. "Actually, I think I need your help in solving a mystery. How do you feel about becoming my sidekick for the time being?"

"Hmmm," Cara replied, contemplatively, "What does this case consist of?"

Taylor explained the business of the lost diary and the entry she had read in it.

"Oooh, looks like you've done and got yourself a secret admirer," Cara chirped, and Taylor could practically hear her smirking on the other side of the phone. "Alright, I'm interested. But what's in it for me?"

Taylor found herself rolling her eyes so many times around Cara that she was surprised they hadn't fused themselves to the back of her head by this point. "I'll buy you three jars of nutella and you get access to the riveting knowledge of Taylor Swift's love life. Don't you know how many people out there who would kill to be in your position?"

"Pulling out the 'I'm a famous pop-star' card, I see," she replied, "But throw in a monkey onesie and you've got yourself a deal!"

"Fine," Taylor agreed. "Okay, do you have any suspects or people you can rule out right off the bat?"

"Mmmm, it's definitely not Ed, I asked that fellow if he found you attractive and he just shrugged. Now, I'd never date you or fuck you, Swiftie (well maybe I'd fuck you...) but I can still appreciate your hotness."

"Keep going on like that and I might fire you," Taylor sighed, blushing heavily.

"Well, I do know that Ruby had a bit of a crush on you last year, but maybe it's turned into something more. I'd start with her."

"Thanks, Cara! What would I do without you?"

"Die, probably," the model deadpanned.

~*~

It took Taylor a bit to work up the courage to bring up the subject with Ruby. But, luckily, she happened to facetime unexpectedly. Taylor didn't want to seem like she was pushing or intruding, after all she would be livid if anyone read her diary. She didn't even know how to bring up the subject. She liked Ruby as a friend, and she was obviously attractive, but there wasn't really anything there on her end.

But, maybe she could take a chance. "Hey, this is kind of off topic," she began suddenly, interrupting Ruby's spiel about a dog she'd met earlier that day, "But I found something kind of weird at my party last week, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Ruby looked at her, slightly confused.

"Well, there was this tiny black journal...and I sort of, y'know, read a bit of what was written in it, and whoever's it was said that they're in love with me."

"Wow, that's...a lot," Ruby replied, hesitantly. "What do you think about it?"

"I...I don't really know who wrote it, but I would be willing to try something out with them if I ever do find out who it is," Taylor replied, cautiously.

There was a bit of tension-filled silence before Ruby finally said, "It was me. I wrote it."

~*~

It had been two months since Taylor had found the diary and started dating Ruby. She had been trying her best to keep it casual, but, if she were honest with herself, she just wasn't feeling it. Ruby was a sweet person, though, and Taylor really wanted it to work out. So, she pushed those feelings deep inside herself, and acted like everything was fine to all of her family and friends. Cara was still bragging that she was the one who'd gotten the two of them together.

Taylor decided to host another party at her house, because it would likely be the last time she'd see most of her friends before going on tour. Ruby came over early to help her set up. But getting things done never seemed to happen when Ruby was around.

Taylor found herself naked on her bed only thirty minutes before the party was set to start. Ruby was stroking her hair and gazing into her eyes. She seemed completely lost in the moment, but Taylor couldn't stop worrying about the party and everyone who was going to be arriving soon. Karlie was flying in specifically for this party, she had to make it perfect.

"Your eyes are so pretty," Ruby said, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, like the ocean, right?" Taylor teased, referring to what she'd written in the diary.

"Oh," Ruby said, as if she were discovering it for the first time, "I mean, I guess."

There was a strange feeling in Taylor's stomach that she couldn't place, but it felt like everything was going very wrong.

~*~

They'd somehow miraculously been able to shower and set up for the party on time, and everything seemed to be going well. Taylor suddenly noticed that she hadn't seen Karlie in a while. She's probably just in the bathroom or something, she thought. But she was worried for some reason, so she went to go check, just in case.

As she neared the bathroom door and placed her ear against it, she could hear quiet sobs inside. Taylor gently knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Oh!" came a surprised voice from inside, "Um, yeah, everything's perfectly fine."

There was another muffled sob, which convinced Taylor to go in. Karlie was sitting on the floor crying, holding her knees to her chest.

"Oh honey," Taylor could feel her heart breaking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's nothing," Karlie replied thickly, while wiping tears from her cheeks.

"No, something is wrong. Don't worry, you can tell me anything. I won't judge, I promise," Taylor said, wrapping her arm around her.

"I...it's just hard seeing you and Ruby," Karlie said in a tiny whisper. There was a beat of silence before she sucked in a breath and said, "I'm in love with you, Taylor. And I know you don't feel the same way and I'm not expecting you to do anything but it just...hurts. I used to have this diary," she laughed cynically and Taylor felt her heart skip a beat. "Anyway, I had this diary and I would write all these feelings down in it, and then I lost it, and I haven't bought another one, god knows why, and so now I don't have an outlet and, oh god, I'm just dumping all of this on top of you and you really don't need to be dealing with it," Karlie finished.

"No, it's...it's fine," Taylor said, trailing off. It felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Karlie was the one who'd written the diary, not Ruby. Oh god, it had been Cara who'd suggested to go to Ruby and started this mess. She knew she should've hired someone else.

But, then again, it had been Ruby who had lied and said she'd written the diary...

This had just turned into an insane mess.

But then Taylor glanced over at Karlie and saw the tears running down her face. She knew what she wanted. She knew who she wanted.

So Taylor leaned in and kissed her. Karlie started in surprise, but as soon as she realized what was happening, she leaned into the kiss. When they pulled apart, all Taylor could say was, "Wow."

Karlie allowed herself a little hope, "I'll take it I'm on par with Ruby, then."

Taylor shook her head. "No, you're better. I've never felt like that with Ruby." Karlie's kiss felt like a drug. It felt right. She didn't have to pretend.

So Taylor leaned in for another. She'd deal with this mess later.


End file.
